The Forever Moments
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: Ben 10/Doctor Who. The 14th Doctor and his companion wind up following the same path as a certain ex-Plumber. Together, can Max and the Doctor slow down the Highbreeds plans to invade Earth? R&R, plz.
1. A Chance Encounter

**The Forever Moments**

_**Chapter I**_

_"This bold beauty and infinite loneliness  
Of my childhood forest and sky  
That beauty echoes through this journey  
As the morning dawns, night tells it's story  
Bold is beauty and my infinite loneliness  
That's what man longs for his soul  
The grave of my cradle, the place of my grave  
is the last one in the wilderness"_

~Nightwish, **'Erämaan viimeinen' (Last of the Wilds)**

The Doctor was never one for humid climates. Especially rainy, humid climates. Even more so when it was raining heavily. But it couldn't be helped. There was something in this rainy little town that the old Time Lord knew needed investigating, and his insatiable curiosity refused to quite poking him in the back of his time brain until he found out why.

His companion, Cyphrin Fitzroy; trudged along beside him, squeezing up to him to get as much of herself under the odd, question mark handled umbrella. They came to a small diner that was filled with truckers and other patrons, but the two were desperate for a dryness that they fled into the place like two wet strays in a apple box.

"So," began Cyphrin as she tried to dry her electric blue hair. "Why is it that we've stopped in some town in America during the rainy season?"

"The urge told me to come here." he said simply. Cyphrin had learned by this point not to question the Doctors urges, so she said nothing further. "You hungry? I'm smelling fried bologna sandwiches." Cyphrin nodded and took a seat at the bar with the Doctor.

"If I may be so bold, what exactly are your urges telling you?" The Doctor finished placing an order, then turned to his young friend.

"That some things going to happen here and now. If I remember right, this is the begining of the failed atempt by the Highbreed to enslave the human race." he said very nonchalantly. Cyphrin gave him a odd look. She gave him those very often.

"And we're here to stop it?" she said.

"Wha? No!" said the Doctor, indignantly. "Haven't we been through this, you silly girl? You cant rewrite history. Not one word."

"But then why the hell are we here?" she said again. The Doctor went silent.

"I actually haven't the faintest idea. My instincts told me to come here at this point in time, so I did. I don't listen to those instincts enough, really. I should." he stopped to take a bite out of the sandwich that had been placed in front of him. Cyphrin just sipped on her RC Cola.

As the Doctor sat chewing, he felt a tingle run down his spine. It felt almost as if someone had just ran their fingertips down his back. Turning to see if that actually had been the case, he did a double take at the man who had just walked through the door. The Doctor could remember the face of every person he had ever encountered on his travels. But for some unfathomable reason, this mans face seemed implacable. But the Doctor knew that he had seen him some place before.

He turned back to the bar, his eyes still following the man. He was tall, about 6'2 perhaps. 'Has a strong profile, this man.' thought the Doctor as he chewed. When the man spoke, the Doctor listened intently. But no, not even the voice helped make the man anymore familiar.

The Time Lord strained his brain. Forget about being in the midst of the covert Highbreed invasion, this was top priority. He thought back through each of his previous lives. 13, 12 and 11 came up with nothing. And so did 10, 9 and 8. Going back further, the Doctor found nothing in his 7th, 6th and 5th lives. The Doctor rubbed his temples and regretted the fact that aspirin was lethal to him.

He took his time going through his 4th life, seeing as how he was in that body for the longest. He searched hard, finding himself at a place during the time Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan traveled with him. The Doctor remembered a crisis in a small town called Bellwood involving the Sontarans. He had met a little boy, one who turned out to be of more help than he had expected to be.

The Doctor looked at the man again. Quickly running through the numbers in his mind, he surmised that the boy would be in his early to mid 60's by now. 'There's only one way to confirm this,' thought the Doctor. After warning Cyphrin not to touch his sandwich (to which she grimaced), he got up and walked over to the man, who by now was nursing a mug of coffee.

"Exscuse me?" the man looked at the Doctor. Under his fedora, the Doctor could see the mans deep, dark eyes. "I know you must think this odd, some strange guy talking to you out of the blue; but I must ask. have we met before?"

"I wouldn't think so." said the man. "But don't worry, I get this a lot. Just one of those faces, I guess." he laughed and took another drink of his coffee. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Uh, Smith. John Smith." said the Doctor. The man paused for a moment, as if to consider the name.

"Well, good to met you Mr. Smith." he held his hand and the Doctor took it. "Names Max. Max Tennyson." Now it was the Doctors turn to pause. There was now no doubt in his mind about who this man was and where he had met him.

"Good to met you too, Max." said the Doctor. He let go of Maxs hand and walked backwards back to his seat, never taking his eyes off him. Back with Cyphrin, the Doctor felt a great sense of glee begin to boil up in his stomach. It was so strong that he felt like laughing out loud. But he coughed and held back for now.

"Cyphrin? I need to step out for a moment. You going to be okay?" Cyphrin nodded. "Dont touch the sandwich." he added before leaving.

Outside, the Doctor let out a long, very loud laugh. Thankfully the rain was so hard that no one inside the cafe could hear it.

After his laughing fit, the TARDIS team returned to their home; the Doctor having finished his sandwich along the way. He tossed his soaked coat and umbrella over the railing and seated himself at one end of the console.

"So, you mind telling me what all that was back there?" The Doctor scratched his ear and order K-9 to make some tea.

"Oh, that was me just overwhelmed with joy at meeting an old friend." he said casually. Cyphrin smiled, sighing with the knowledge that the Doctor wouldn't say anything further on the matter.

"So, where to now? Shoo Shan Sen? Nah, how abou-" the Doctor never got to finish his sentence. At that moment, a deep, bell sounding noise resonated through the TARDIS. Cyphrins jerked about to find the source of the sound, while the Doctor stood still as a statue, looking scared to death.

"No... no no no no no !!!" he shouted, rushing to the console and twisting, turning and pressing things at random. "Of all the things... of all the times!"

"What?! Whats wrong?!"

"Thats the Cloister Bell. Its an alarm, warning of a great danger. I just need to..." he said, going to the scanner screen and touching a few keys. "... find the center of the disturbance." The monitor zoomed in on the point in time and space where the great disturbance was coming from.

It really didn't surprise the Doctor to find out that it was coming from this very time and place.

The Doctor laughed out loud again and patted the TARDIS console lovingly.

"Oh, you clever old thing! The only being in the universe to be three steps ahead of me." he grabbed his coat and his cane from the coat rack. "Come along then, Miss Fitzroy. The universe needs a' savin!"

"Oye vey, I bet you never let lazy people on this thing, do you?" she said before jogging behind him through the wet, humid streets.


	2. Reunion Theory

As with before, I dont own either Ben 10 nor Doctor Who. They belong to the folks who own the, kays? ;p

**The Forever Moments**

_**Chapter II**_

_"I pass, like night, from land to land ;  
I have strange power of speech ;  
That moment that his face I see,  
I know the man that must hear me :  
To him my tale I teach."_

~Samuel Taylor Coleridge, **'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner'. **

Max took time to pick the lock of the old factory, instead of kicking the door down. He had gotten a lead a few days ago about the Highbreed excavating around this town, but what they were looking for he didn't know. Once the door was unlocked, Max opened it slowly, hoping that the metallic creaking wasn't to load. Checking his surroundings, Max crept inside and followed the energy signature that registered on his scanner.

As hard as the old Plumber tried, Max couldn't get the incident with that stranger out of his mind. And that name, John Smith. An alias, obviously; and one he'd come across before dozens of times. It must be his old age making him sentimental, but he couldn't help but feel a warmth inside him when he heard it. He remembered way back when he was a boy, when he first heard the name John Smith.

Max shook his head. 'Get your mind back to your job, old timer'. he told himself. He followed his scanner further into the factory, unaware that two shadowy figures were crawling through the ventilation shaft far above him.

"Would you hurry up, Doctor? I don't wanna have to look at your backside for much longer." complained Cyphrin as she tried to avoid the cobwebs.

"Oh, you'll live. Besides, if I went any faster there's a good chance that these old vents would give out and drop us both onto God knows what? So isn't the alternative of gazing upon my backside so much more preferable?" Cyphrin paused for a while.

"Yes.." she said exsaperaited.

"Very well then. Now lets see..." the Doctor muttered as he held out his sonic screwdriver in front of him. It didn't beep or shine brighter or anything, but the Doctor smiled and said that they should take the next left they came to.

Coming to the end of the line, the Doctor checked to see if the coast was clear before sonicing the vent open. They followed whatever readings the Doctor was getting for a few minutes before he would stop and take a few steps backwards or forwards, depending on what the screwdriver was telling him.

"That way." he pointed down a hallway where the floor was covered with plastic.

Max crouched behind a doorway when he picked up two life signs heading his way. Oddly enough, his scanner told him that neither of them were DNAliens. One was a human, while the other Max couldn't place. The genetic code wasn't in the Plumber databanks. Pocketing the scanner, Max reached for his Null Void projector. If these two were working with the Highbreed, he would take them down like any other enemy.

He listened for their approach, gripping the door knob and waiting. When he heard them come close enough, Max threw the door open, knocking one of them to the ground. He faced them, Null Void gun aimed at the man on the floor. To Maxs shock, it was the same man from the cafe.

"Ahh! What in the name of Omegas' Hand was tha-?" he stopped when he saw it was Max that hit him with the door.

"What are you doing here?!" they said at the same time. "What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?! Will you let me talk, please?!" Cyphrin got between the two men.

"Al right, al right. Enough of this, now. Doctor, why don't you go first?" But Max interrupted again.

"Doctor?" his brow furrowed. The Doctor got up and dusted off his suit.

"Yes, its the Doctor. And yes, you do know me from some place." he said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. "Bellwood, 1956. A group of potato-headed aliens thought it would be a good idea to stir up trouble and I just happened to be there to put a stop to it. Not that you didn't help plenty yourself..." he rattled on. Max could scarcely believe what he was hearing. This man couldn't be the Doctor he had met. Not in a million years.

"You're lying." he said, pointing the Null Void gun right at the Doctors face. "I don't know how your know about that, but you got some facts wrong."

"No, I did not." The Doctor said boldly. "God, this is UNIT all over again. Tell you what, Maxy boy? I'll let you in on a little secret. That day, when it was just you and me trapped in the TARDIS, you were scared to death. And all you could think about was your family. 'My parents, my brother, my sister. I hope they're okay.' you told me. And I swore on my two hearts that I would save them. Still think I'm lying?"

Max lowered the gun, his eyes wide in realization. This man, this person who looked nothing like the Doctor he remembered, knew something that Max had never told anyone. The Doctor smiled warmly, his green-blue eyes shining with the eternal intelligence of a Time Lord.

"Hello, Max." he said simply. Max dropped his gun and tried to keep himself from crying in joy.

"Hello, Doctor." The Time Lord held out his arms.

"Ah, c'mere then." the men embraced one another, finding each other after so many years.

_'Boy, do I feel like the odd one out.'_ Cyphrin thought humorously, leaning against the wall watching the two men hug. They finally broke off after a few minutes.

"Okay, glad we got all that out of our systems. Now, if you'll exscuse miss Cyphrin and I, we have an energy signal to follow." the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver back out.

"So, you're here for that, too?" said Max. "I was following an energy signal, myself. Maybe we're after the same thing?"

"Possibly." and so the group went along, following the blue light of the sonic screwdriver.

"So," said Cyphrin as they walked along. "When did you met the Doctor, actually?" Max looked at the punk rocker and sighed.

"I think I was 10 years old when we met. Mind you, back then he looked a lot different. Taller, and a lot more hair. Well, like he said, some aliens landed in my home town and I got caught up in the whole thing." he said. "The details are sort of rusty, sorry."

"No worries." Cyphrin waved her hand in dismissal. "Sounds like you two got to know each other quite well." she said, referring to how emotional their reunion looked.

"Well, I wouldn't say we bonded that much. I just sort of... latched onto him, as it were." Max felt a little embarrassed owning up to that. He was an adult after all, and still he felt a childish hero worship for the Doctor.

"Do you two mind?" said the Doctor, annoyed. "I'm trying to focus on this and you two are busy chattering like chimps." Max and Cyphrin shrugged and put aside their conversation for now.

After a while, the group came to a door that had, according to the Doctor; a triple dead lock placed on it, so the sonic screwdriver couldn't open it.

"Someone certainly doesn't what us to get to whatevers behind this door..." the Doctor said, taking out a pair of half moon shaped glasses and placing them on his face. He examined the door further, trying to find some flaw or weakness he could use.

"Let me try something, Doctor." said Max, taking out his Null Void gun and adjusted the setting. "If I can set this just right, I can blast that door right out of the frame."

"Good idea, Maxy boy. And here I was thinking that you let that brilliant mind of yours go to waist all these years." said the Doctor. Max smiled wryly at him before firing at the door.

Just as planned, the door was sucked off its hinges and into the null void. The group entered the room, and once again the Doctor froze in his tracks. That same look of terror that Cyphrin saw on his face when the cloister bell rang. The object they found looked like nothing either Max or Cyphrin had seen before. But the Doctor seemed very familiar with it.

It was large, capsule like object. It was made of a brownish-grey metal, and had some sort of registry number embossed on one side. There didn't seem to be any way into the thing, save for this strange platform like out cropping that came out to one side.

"No no no no no ..." the Doctor mumbled to himself, racing around the object. "This cannot be here. THIS CANNOT BE HERE!!!" he shouted in fury.

"What is it?" said Max. The Doctor looked at his two companions, as if to apologies for some horror yet to come.

"Its a Battle TARDIS."


	3. Sacrifice

You know the drill. I no owns Ben 10 or Doctor Who. XD Btw, if you dont know ANYTHING about Doctor Who, you may wanna get yourself over to the Doctor Who Wiki. Might help clear up a few things. ^^;

**The Forever Moments**

_**Chapter III**_

_"For whom the gun tolls  
For whom the prey weeps  
Bow before a war  
Call it religion_

Some wounds never heal  
Some tears never will  
Dry for the unkind  
Cry for mankind

Even the dead cry  
- Their only comfort  
Kill your friend, I don't care  
Orchid kids, blinded stare

Need to understand  
No need to forgive  
No truth no sense left to be followed"

~Nightwish, **'The Kinslayer'**.

"A Battle TARDIS?" said Cyphrin. "You mean there's more than one kind?" the Doctor nodded.

"We used them during war. But this cant be here, its just cant! Its impossible."

"Well, its right in front of you, so no sense denying it." Max said to the Doctor, trying to get him out of his stupor. "The question is what are we supposed to do with it now?"

"We cant let the Highbreed get inside of it. Time Lord technology in there hands..." he drew in a breath and let it out. "I cant even imagine it." the Doctor pocketed his glasses and rubbed his face, thinking about how this TARDIS got here and how to properly dispose of it. "We need to get inside this..." he fiddled with the sonic for a bit until he felt he had gotten it to the correct setting.

"Assuming I'm right, and I most likely am; there should be an emergency recall system in this TARDIS. All that needs to be done is activate it, and this thing should be sent back to where it came from. The Time War, hopefully..."

"Can you get that done in the next five minutes?" asked Cyphrin. The Doctor responded without looking at her or Max.

"Depends if the Type 56 lock will be cooperative. Why?" said the Doctor.

"Because we're going to have company in five minutes." Max said ominously. The Doctor looked up from his work and finally noticed the sounds of scrambling feet and chattering of alien voices coming from beyond the door to the room. Cyprhin and Max both pressed themselves against the door with all their might, occasionally being pushed back by the DNAlien army outside.

"You better get that box open soon, Doctor!" Cyphrin screamed at him. The Doctor doubled his efforts, trying to unlock as many seals as he could at once. But it wasn't fast enough. The DNAliens burst through the door, knocking Max and Cyphrin across the room and against the wall.

The Doctor ran to his friends, unafraid to put himself in the line of fire of the DNAliens. He held out his sonic screwdriver like a laser, hoping this lot had never seen a sonic device before.

"Stop right there! Take one more step and I'll detonate the exsplosives I've set on that machine. And believe me, I've got no problem with blowing myself up." the DNAliens stood still for a bit, as if to consider the Doctors threat. When they started to cackle madly, then the Doctor knew that his bluff hadn't been called.

"A brave effort, human. But waisted." one of them grabbed the Doctor by one and managed to get both his arms behind his back. Max and Cyphrin were hoisted to their feet, neither of them quiet over the shock of colliding with the wall.

The group were taken through a tunnel beneath the factory, eventually coming to the central command of the ship that was hidden there. The Doctor, Max and Cyphrin, bound in magnetic cuffs; were thrown to the floor very roughly in front of the Highbreed commander. The gargantuan alien look down upon the three, and one could tell that if the thing had any facial features; a look of triumph and disgust would be upon them.

"At last..." said the Highbreed. "We have you in our grasp, Max Tennyson." The Doctor looked askance at the Plumber.

"Oh, looks like you've been making friends since I've been gone." he said to Max. The Highbreed turned his attention to the Doctor.

"Who are these interlopers?"

"So glad you asked," said the Doctor, having wriggled his wrists out of the cuffs, boldly stod up and dusted himself off. "I'm the Doctor, thats my friend Cyphrin, and I take it that me invoking parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation would mean diddly to you folks, yes?" The Highbreed Commander leered down at the Doctor, examining this little dust mite and wondering what made him so bold.

"Just who do you think you are, insect?" the Doctor looked shocked for a moment.

"What? You mean you've never heard of me? Well, strike that on my list of firsts..." the commander snatched the Doctor up and held him at his four-eyed level of vision.

"You are not human..."

"Is it that obvious?" The Commander grabbed the Doctor and and brought him to his face.

"Who are you, insect?" The Doctor grinned and shock his head.

"The last of a race, dead and forgotten. A wanderer in the fourth dimension. My planet is long gone, but its name lives on... Gallifrey."

The Commander dropped the Doctor with a thunderous roar. Apparantly he had heard of the Time Lords. Or the Time War itself. Whichever it was, The Doctor could sence the fear in the aliens aura.

"Time Lord... you're race was purged. But not thuroly enough, I see." The Doctor placed himself between the Highbreed and his friends, trying to make a dramatic show of force. If he wasnt wearing a smile, that is.

"Yup, thats me. I'm the bad penny you cant get rid off. Could you answer me this, Commander sir? What would the Highbreed; the so called greatest and purist of all races want with an old box? Like the one you've got locked up downstairs?"

"We know of the power the TARDIS' great power." said the Commander. "With the power of time and space at our command; we will purge all of history of the inferior races." The Doctor frowned.

"Is that it? Pheh, I've heard the same story dozens of times. But what ever. Just so you know I cant allow you do that. Last of the Time Lords and all that." The smile never left his face. "Buy the way, how's the lock picking coming along, Max my boy?"

The Highbreed and the DNAliens finally took notice of the Doctors companions. Max had picked his lock with something he had hidden under the skin of his hand. Now he was working on getting Cyphrin free.

"Just about done, Doctor." said Max. With a click, Cyphrins cuffs came off and Max helped her to her feet.

"Right then, I asume now is the time you try and prevent our escape?" said the Doctor as a swarm of DNAliens surrounded the three.

"Alright then, so all that remains is for us to disable your goons, take the battle TARDIS and escape. Any questions?"

The Commander gave the order to attack. The Doctor kept his smile as he drew something from his coat. It wasnt the sonic screwdriver, but a small black rod of some kind. On the Doctors mental command, the rod extended to about 10 feet. In a sweeping motion, the Doctor used it as a staff and swept about seven DNAliens off their feet. Max only had his hands, but they were good enough to take out every one of the slimey aliens that came at him. Cyphrin got to cover as soon as she could. Fighting wasnt really her forte.

Using his knowledge of Venusian akido, the Doctor kept as many DNAliens down as he could. But they eventually knocked the staff out of his hands. Back against the wall, the Time Lord franticly searched his jacket pockets for something to use. 3D glasses? No. Intergalactic passport? No. Fake dove? Definatly not.

Atlast he found something he could use. Out of his pocket, the Doctor produced a simple, wooden yo-yo. Motioning to the DNAliens to halt for a moment, the Doctor began showing them differant tricks with his toy. Fortunatly, the aliens were as bright as a lightbulb in a paper bag. In the middle of showing them 'Around the World', the Doctor quickly ducked and swang the yo-yo around over himself, knocked each DNAlien unconcuious in the process.

"Doctor! Come one!" Max shouted as he kept wailing away at the DNAliens. Cyphrin swang feircly with the Doctors staff that she retrieved. Covering him, the two helped the Doctor escape the command chamber and back down to the place where the battle TARDIS was being kept.

Once inside, the Doctor made sure to sonic the lock so the Highbreed couldnt get in. Or atleast until the blew the door down. Whichever. Max and Cyphrin stood at the ready incase it was sooner than later. The Doctor set the screwdriver to maximum, hoping that it would unlock this thing finally.

And indeed it did. Shouting in triumph, the Doctor and his companions went inside the old TARDIS.

The inside of the old battle TARDIS made the Doctors look like it belonged to a neat freak. The Doctor could feel the pain this old time capsule had been through. Looking around, he found what he figured would be the best way to get in touch with this TARDIS' heart.

"Max, keep watch at the door. Cyphrin, help me with this." As told, Cyphrin helped the Doctor sort through the various rubble to find whatever he needed.

"Ah ha!" shouted the Doctor as he picked what look to be some sort of head gear. "Just what I need. Now to just reverse the polarity..." he said as he soniced the thing.

"Doctor, what is that thing, anyway?" asked the ever curious Cyphrin.

"Its called a Chameleon Arch. I'm reconfiguring it to allow me to tap into the TARDIS' heart. If I can communicate with it, then I can talk it into going back to the Time War. Or... destroying itself." he said the last part hesitantly, knowing it would earn him some feelings of discord from his two friends.

"Destroy itself?" Max asked "Isnt that taking things a bit to far, Doctor?"

"I know, and I understand your feelings. But this technology can never fall into evil hands like the Highbreed. Or dozens of other races that'd take to long to name. Better to die than be used for evil..." the Doctor placed the Arch on his head. "Keep me covered. I'm going in." pressing a button in the console, the Doctors body went limp and he fell against the railing.

Cyphrin gathered him up and kept the Doctor standing. His eyes were still open, just staring off into space. She took hold of his hand, hoping that whatever the Doctor was trying to do wouldnt get him killed.

_The Doctor felt a floating sensation all around him. Of null gravity. He knew neither direction, light or darkness. Just the warmth of this TARDIS conciousness surrounding him._

_"Are you in pain?" he asked the time machine._

_**"Yes..."**__ answered the TARDIS._

_"How did you come to be here in this time?"_

_**"I fell through the barries between time and space. My pilot was killed in battle, and I tried to end my life. But a mass detonation of TD missles sent me here, to this place. I am alone. Without purpose. Will you help me, please?"**_

_"Yes." said the Doctor. "Out of curiosity, who was your pilot?"_

_**"Andred." **__That name shock him to his core. Andred? The same man that one of his companions, Leela of the Sevateem; had remained on Gallifrey to marry?_

_**"The same." **__the TARDIS said to the Doctor, hearing the old Time Lords thoughts. Then now it was personal._

_"I will help you, most certainly. You will find peace, my friend. I promise."_

Feeling returned to the Doctor as him mind returned to his body. Cyphrin was still holding onto him, and Max was trying to find things to barracade the entrance with.

"Ugh, my head. Whats the situation out there, Max?" he asked as he tried to get to his feet.

"I think they're trying to blast they're way inside. I guess now they dont care if they damage the capsule, they just want us dead."

"As usual. Alright then, to work." The Doctor took the the console, trying to find the right buttons and switches. The time rotor came to life, but it was sluggish from so long in disuse. The Doctor didnt have time to make any major repairs, so tried as best he could with what little time he had.

Which wasnt enough.

"Damnit! No!!" the Doctor cursed and slammed his fist onto the console. "Not enough time! Needs more power, there isnt enough to get the capsule out of this time zone!" A blast rocked the capsule, sending everyone to the floor. Fists pounded at the entrance, leaving very visible dents. They were trapped with no way out. The three of them huddled together, wondering what could be done to escape.

Suddenly, a panel of the control console opened, a bright golden light filling the room. The Doctor knew that light very well. He got up and looked into it, hearing the voice speak to him and him alone.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" said the Doctor. Max and Cyphrin couldnt hear the conversation taking place between Time Lord and TARDIS. All they could hear was the Doctor and a chiming noise, like bells.

"I could try..." but the Doctor stop. The chiming sound turned into a deep, catherdral bell sound. The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Very well. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The panel closed with a snap. "Both of you, hold onto me."

"Whats going on?" asked Max.

"Emergency teleport. The capsle is storing all its availible power, it can only spare enough to get us out. Hold on!" and with that, the three of them were teleported back to the Doctors TARDIS just outside of town.

Before anymore questions could be asked, the Doctor bolted out the door and looked in the direction of the old wharehouse. In moments, there was an explosion. The Doctor could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He let them fall without a word.

"The capsule sacrificed itself. It self destructed and took the DNAliens with it." he said before Max or Cyphrin could get the question out.

"But why?" Max asked.

"Because it wanted to die. A TARDIS will commit suicide if its pilot should die. Throw itself into a sun, black hole. This one chose to detonate and kill two birds with one stone." Max lay a hand on his old friends shoulder, Cyphrin hugged him tightly.

Together, they looked back to the explosion sight, and silently thanked one of the former survivors of the Last Great Time War.


	4. Goodbye for Now

Do I REALLY have to say it again? Me no owns Ben 10 or Doctor Who. Got it? XD

**The Forever Moments**

_**Epilouge**_

_I never really feel quite right  
I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_

Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it  
I'm following every footstep

Baby on your own you take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to shine  
Shine down on me  
Shine on this life that's burning out.

_~Mr. Big, __**Shine**_

Later on, the Doctor dropped Max off at a place called Santa Mira. It was Maxs choice, the Doctor didnt question it. And it was still raining out. Not good for the sad mood that was still in the TARDIS.

"You sure you dont want to come with us? I never did give you a trip in the TARDIS, did I?" asked the Doctor. Max smiled and shock his head.

"Maybe another time, Doctor. There's something I need to do, first. If I'm lucky, maybe we'll bump into eachother again later." the Doctor sinceraly hopped for that.

"Well then, Mr. Tennyson. Catch you later." said the Doctor with a wink. Cyphrin hugged Max warmly.

With a tip of his hat, Max exited the TARDIS, and stood outside and waited for it to dematerialize. It was just as amazing as it was when he was 10. Turing around, Max found himself infront of another diner, empty save for one waitress from what Max could see.

"Back to work." though the old Plumber as he walked towards the building.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor did some reading up on Maxs history as Cyphrin went to fetch the tea. So, Max had a family. Two grown boys, two grandsons and a granddaughter. There was rumors of another family by Max, but the Doctor couldnt trace it. He shrugged it off.

But then something caught his eye. A death date. That wasnt more than a few days away from the date he had sat Max down in. That couldnt be right. The Doctor was in disbelief. Not becase of the facts, but because he didnt want to beleive it to be true. Not just when he had remet an old friend.

"Doctor?" came Cyphrins voice from his side. She held out a cup and saucer of tes for him. "Are you going to be alright?" he quickly switched off the scanncer screen.

"Oh, me? Sound as a pound. No need to worry, my dear." he wore his usual jovial smile. Then he went on to tell Cyphrin about an adventure he and some old companions had involving Daleks, Movellens and a war.

He told her to keep his mind off the battle TARDIS, off Max. Off everything he didnt want to think of.


End file.
